Jamais tranquille chez soi
by Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins
Summary: Bonjour! Première fiction! Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés..Tout ce que je peux vous dire: c'est une petite histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**C'est ma première fiction en tant que Assassin's Creed II. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Quelques précisions pour ma fiction:**

-Il y aura des mots en italien en italique dont la signification sera en bas du chapitre( ne vous inquiètez pas, vous comprendrez assez facilement^^)  
-Maria (la mère) dans le jeu, ne parle pas, mais dans ma fiction, elle parle!

**Désolée pour les fautes éventuelles. Ah! je sais que le 1er chapitre est court (peut-etre un peu trop) mais le 2ème sera plus long, oui oui. C'est assez inégal je sais.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jamais tranquille chez soi**

**Chapitre 1**

Monteriggioni semblait revivre. Les habitants sortaient plus souvent de chez eux, les marchands d'art rénovaient leurs étalages, les forgerons faisaient des offres sur les différentes armes exposées, les teinturiers mettaient à disposition plusieurs choix de couleurs pour les vêtements et quelques médecins s'étaient installés pour veiller à la santé de la population. Beaucoup de gens, venus des régions à proximité, arrivaient pour habiter dans cet endroit calme et serein : les gardes n'étaient pas craints car ils ne s'occupaient que de patrouiller sur les murailles.

C'était ce qu'Ezio voyait en entrant dans la petite cité. Il se sentait chez lui. Les gens savaient que la villa appartenait à la famille Auditore et certains commencèrent à les connaître. C'était son oncle, Mario Auditore, qui avait repris Monteriggioni des années auparavant et par la suite, trois autres membres de la famille l'avaient rejoint, mais la raison de leur venue restait encore inconnue. Ezio s'engagea dans la rue principale où plusieurs femmes lui firent des clins d'œil, les marchands le saluèrent chaleureusement en lui faisant part de leurs nombreuses offres et les hommes de son oncle qui buvaient dans une taverne l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux, mais il déclina gentiment en inventant une excuse. Il avait l'impression de connaître la cité comme s'il y avait habité depuis toujours. Le jeune homme continua son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers -se divisant en deux et formant une courbe vers l'intérieur- qui menaient à la grande maison d'où il entendit les cris d'une dispute. Il distingua une voix de femme parmi ces hurlements et une voix d'homme aussi. En analysant bien la voix féminine, il reconnut celle de sa sœur, Claudia, alors il monta les escaliers précipitamment en se demandant bien pourquoi elle criait ainsi et qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil. Il franchit le pas de la porte, mais il n'y avait personne dans le hall d'entrée. Inquiet, Il leva la tête en entendant les voix se déplacer dans l'étage supérieur :

-Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est un noble que tu peux tout te permettre ! J'ai le droit à un minimum de respect ! hurla Claudia.

-Parce que tu es une Auditore ? Je m'en fiche pas mal, t'es une femme c'est tout. Il faut arrêter de se considérer co…

-_Bastardo !_Dégages d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir ! coupa-t-elle.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleu…

-Si ! C'est toi qui me fais pleurer ! Maintenant c'est fini, je t'avais laissé une dernière chance, mais tu l'as gâchée. Tanpis pour toi, va-t-en !

-Oh que non, ma grande. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non, Silvio ! Lâches-moi !

La dernière réplique de Claudia avait fait monter Ezio en quatrième vitesse les escaliers du hall. Arrivé en haut, il ne savait toujours pas où ils étaient. Il tourna à droite personne dans la salle des tableaux. A gauche encore moins, car c'était la chambre de sa mère. Il passa dans la pièce à côté de la chambre, la traversa et se retrouva dans le jardin. En face, une porte était entrouverte et elle donnait sur l'armurerie. Cette pièce contenait toutes les armes et les armures qu'il avait achetées et stockées. Pressant le pas, il entendit un bruit de chute et des tintements de métal juste avant de franchir la porte. Devant lui, se tenait un homme qui lui tournait le dos en brandissant une arme tandis que Claudia était par terre à ses pieds, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ni une ni deux, Ezio sauta sur l'inconnu en le poussant sur le côté et ce dernier alla percuter le mur de plein fouet.

-Ezio ! s'écria Claudia.

Celui-ci l'aida à se relever tout en continuant à fixer l'homme inconnu. Ce dernier tenta de se relever, mais chancela dès le premier essai. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, l'empoigna à deux mains par le col en le soulevant du sol et siffla :

-Qui es-tu ?

Pendant que l'inconnu essayait de répondre, Ezio observait son physique : il était plus petit que lui, vu qu'il le soulevait du sol, et il ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts avec son visage fin et pointu lui donnaient déjà l'air d'être quelqu'un de malhonnête. La lueur dans ses yeux bleus n'arrangeait rien. Ses habits étaient constitués d'une simple chemise en lin avec des manches bouffantes et d'un gilet bleu clair décoré de motifs compliqués en vert foncé. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir.

-Sil..Silvio Micconti, souffla l'agresseur. Et toi..tu dois être Ezio Auditore…tu commences…à...à avoir une certaine célébrité...à…

-Oui contrairement à toi, j'en ai une, mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Tu peux bien être un noble, mais ton nom ne me dit rien. Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi je t'ai vu en train de menacer ma sœur avec une arme ?

-Ah…ah c'est..c'est ta sœur ? Je.., mentit Silvio en feignant la surprise.

-Tu sais parfaitement qui elle est ! Réponds à ma question avant que je ne te rajoute à la liste des morts ! s'impatienta Ezio en secouant Silvio autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Ce n'est pas…arg..

Mais Silvio n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la poigne d'Ezio l'étranglait et en plus celui-ci avait rapproché son visage du sien :

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de remettre les pieds ici, siffla l'Assassin sur un ton menaçant.

Il lâcha Silvio brutalement et le regarda détaler. Il attendit qu'il soit bien partit pour se retourner vers sa sœur, mais une voix éclata à l'extérieur, l'interrompant dans son geste :

-Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi, Auditore !

Sur le coup de la colère, Ezio voulut sortir pour lui courir après, mais Claudia le retint en lui agrippant le bras :

-Laisse-le…je crois que tu lui as suffisamment foutu la trouille, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Ezio se radoucit en voyant l'expression de sa sœur et il essuya une larme qui venait de glisser sur sa joue. Claudia en essuya une autre avec sa manche et se réfugia dans les bras de son frère. Le jeune homme essaya de la rassurer, maladroitement, même s'il n'avait pas pour habitude de consoler quelqu'un. Quelques instants après, ils entendirent leur mère appeler Claudia car elle n'était pas encore au courant que son fils était de retour et donc ils sortirent dans le jardin à sa rencontre. Maria eut les larmes aux yeux en revoyant son fils et ils s'étreignirent tous les trois comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années alors que cela ne faisait que 3 mois que Ezio était retourné à Florence. Puis Maria remarqua quelque chose sur sa fille et commença à l'interroger sur le pourquoi de ces larmes. Claudia avait essayé de mentir en disant qu'elle était émue par le retour de son frère, mais sa mère n'était pas dupe et elle la força à avouer toute la vérité. Bien entendu, elle savait que sa fille avait une relation avec un certain Silvio, mais en revanche ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Claudia n'avait pas eu une vie facile depuis. Ezio participa au récit en raconta sa vision des faits et en assurant à Claudia que cette ordure ne l'approcherait plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mario fit son apparition dans le jardin.

-Ah Ezio ! Tu es de retour ! Je suis heureux de te revoir en pleine forme, salua-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras amicalement.

-En effet, je suis bel et bien de retour, mon oncle. Par hasard, vous ne connaîtriez pas un certain Silvio Micconti ? lui demanda Ezio en passant un bras autour des épaules de son oncle pour l'emmener marcher quelques mètres plus loin.

Tandis qu'ils partaient, Claudia raccompagna sa mère à la villa et s'occupèrent d'une livraison de tableaux qui venait d'arriver devant la porte.

* * *

Signification des mots italiens:

_-**Bastardo**_: bâtard

Voilà! un chapitre de fait!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello!**

**Voici un 2eme chapitre (beaucoup)plus long! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Vous n'avez pas trop attendu?**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tout se passa bien pendant quelques jours, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, les enfants se courraient après, des visiteurs achetaient les nouveaux produits proposés par les marchands et les femmes entretenaient leurs fleurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, un habitant vienne frapper à la porte des Auditore, paniqué. Ce fut Claudia qui ouvrit :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? grogna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger _Signora_, mais il y a des gens qui mettent le feu aux charrettes de…

-Qu-Quoi ? coupa Claudia.

-…et ils réclament..euhm…Ezio Auditore, finit-il en hésitant.

-Je vais aller le chercher, dit Claudia en fermant la porte.

Elle fit demi-tour, releva le devant de sa robe de chambre et monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle put. Devant la chambre de son frère, elle frappa deux fois avant d'ouvrir brusquement :

-Ezio ! Réveilles-toi !

_-Cosa ?_

-Il y a un problème. Des gens te cherchent !

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à Mario ? Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé..grogna Ezio en se retournant dans ses couvertures.

-Ce n'est pas Mario qu'ils cherchent, c'est toi ! Lèves-toi ! répéta Claudia en ouvrant les rideaux.

-Hum..

_-Subito !_

-Ça va, j'ai compris !

Sa sœur tira violement les couvertures pour éviter qu'il ne reste dans le lit et sortit de la pièce. Au bout du couloir, elle croisa sa mère qui se demandait bien pourquoi tout ce vacarme si tôt le matin :

-Claudia, pourquoi tous ces hurlements ?

-J'ai réveillé Ezio parce qu'il y a des inconnus qui incendient des charrettes et en plus ils le réclament !

-D'accord, mais cesse de hurler s'il te plaît.

-_Scusatemi, madre._

-Allons aider les habitants avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive.

Quelques minutes après, elles s'étaient habillées, dévalèrent les escaliers du hall et aperçurent Ezio sortir au pas de course. Lui aussi s'était habillé en revêtant sa tenue d'Assassin et il avait prit sa lame secrète par pur précaution. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas être tranquille même à Monteriggioni. Déjà de la fumée noire montait dans le ciel quand le jeune homme grimpa sur le premier toit. Il n'y croyait pas de là où il était, il voyait que la population était paniquée à cause des flammes les femmes et les enfants restaient à l'écart pendant que les hommes se relayaient des seaux d'eau pour éteindre le feu des charrettes. Cela ressemblait à une tentative d'invasion, mais il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait même s'il sentait au fond de lui le danger qui menaçait les gens comme une ombre qui se rapprochait furtivement et qui attendait le meilleur moment pour leur tomber dessus. Les mercenaires de Mario se battaient contre les responsables tandis que d'autres aidaient les gens à s'enfuir. Plus loin, il vit son oncle donner des ordres à un autre groupe de ses hommes et à organiser les secours. A la lumière des flammes, Ezio repéra les charrettes et se rassurait en se disant que ce n'était pas une tentative d'assaut contre Monteriggioni. Son cœur accéléra quand il vit quelques mètres plus loin sur sa gauche, le feu d'une charrette qui avait atteint les murs d'une habitation et le coupable s'enfuyait dans les ruelles, mais Ezio eut vite fait de le localiser et s'élança à sa poursuite depuis les toits pour lui sauter dessus et lui planter sa lame dans la gorge. En se retournant, il vit avec horreur que le feu avait très vite progressé et les cris d'une femme se faisaient entendre. Ezio accourut et trouva un homme qui cherchait un moyen de rentrer pour porter secours à sa femme, mais il recula devant la puissance des flammes.

-Oh _Signore_, aidez-moi ! Ma femme et mon fils sont coincés à l'intérieur ! pleura-t-il en s'agenouillant aux pieds d'Ezio.

-Allez chercher de l'aide pour éteindre le feu. Je vais les chercher et vous les ramener, promit Ezio.

L'homme partit aussitôt en courant. Le jeune homme fit face à la maison : les flammes s'étaient insinuées à l'intérieur tel un serpent et léchaient les murs. Sous la chaleur, les vitres du rez-de-chaussée avaient explosées et laissaient voir l'enfer brûlant tous les meubles des pièces. La porte était en chêne, mais le feu la consumait petit à petit depuis l'intérieur. Il inspira profondément et la défonça pour se jeter dans les flammes. Le sol à l'intérieur était noir, brûlé et consumé, les meubles entièrement détruits, les poutres soutenant le 1er étage, mangées par le feu, ne mettraient pas longtemps avant de céder, les escaliers n'existaient déjà plus et toute la maison menaçait déjà de s'écrouler. A peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'une armoire s'effondra à ses pieds, le manquant de peu. L'Assassin chercha un moyen de grimper à l'étage supérieur, mais rien ne pouvait supporter son poids car tout était affaiblit par le feu.

Un morceau de mur en pierre attira son attention et il fit un rapide calcul pour atteindre le bord du trou où il y avait eu les escaliers. La fumée rendait l'air irrespirable, il fallait qu'il agisse vite et lui-même n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement. Il prit son élan, posa son pied sur la pierre et sauta pour s'accrocher, mais sa main gauche dérapa et faillit lâcher prise.

Reprenant son souffle, Ezio se hissa, pivota sur lui-même et crut se retrouver dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une chambre, mais à part un miroir renversé sur le sol, tout était méconnaissable. Il chercha des yeux la mère et l'enfant et les découvrit à moitié ensevelis sous des morceaux de charpente et son cœur rata un battement : il avait peur d'être arrivé trop tard en voyant les dégâts.

Il souleva un à un les morceaux de bois jusqu'à ce que les corps soient dégagés et il constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient encore vivants, mais faibles. Mais le feu progressait vite, très vite, il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. Il prit délicatement le corps de la femme dans ses bras en prenant soin de caler le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et chercha, encore une fois, une issue. Ezio donna un coup de pied dans une planche qui encombrait une fenêtre, cassant la vitre, qui n'avait pas encore éclaté, au passage et s'en approcha tout en regardant en bas plusieurs hommes courraient pour amener de l'eau à ceux qui essayaient d'éteindre le feu. Quelques mercenaires de Mario aperçurent Ezio et lui crièrent de leur lancer la femme et l'enfant. Ce dernier allait s'exécuter quand un autre gros morceau du toit s'effondra, emportant la moitié du plancher du 1er étage dans sa chute. Dans la précipitation, l'Assassin lança le corps de la femme par la fenêtre juste avant qu'une poutre ne lui tombe dessus. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il tenta de s'agripper au rebord de la fenêtre, mais le bois carbonisé céda et il chuta sans qu'il puisse contrôler son atterrissage sur un tas de morceaux de bois.

Dehors, quelqu'un l'appelait, mais il était incapable d'identifier la voix, car les bruits du bois qui craque et des flammes qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure étaient assourdissants. Ezio se releva et chercha pour la énième fois une sortie vers l'extérieur car la chaleur était insoutenable et l'air manquait cruellement. Il n'avait pas même pas songé à se protéger contre le feu. Désespéré, il tournait sur lui-même tout en essayant de discerner les murs à travers l'air chaud qui montait. Ses poumons brûlaient à force de respirer de la fumée. Il étouffait. Il pouvait bien mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour avaler moins de cendres, mais l'air ne reviendrait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à retrouver l'issue par laquelle il était entré et à cause de l'effondrement du plancher, l'intérieur de la maison ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les flammes l'encerclaient à présent et d'autres morceaux de bois tombaient lamentablement autour de lui. Il entrevit une brèche dans le mur juste en face de lui, mais les flammes ne lui permettaient pas de s'approcher suffisamment près pour prendre le temps de le défoncer. Les flammes resserraient dangereusement leur emprise. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il prit de la distance, courut, sauta au-dessus des flammes, qui léchèrent les pans de ses habits, et percuta les planches qui cassèrent sans trop de résistance. Il atterrit lourdement et s'étala de tout son long devant les villageois qui s'acharnaient à balancer de l'eau dans la maison et entendit plusieurs exclamations de surprise autour de lui. Quelqu'un le releva brusquement en le prenant par les épaules et le secouait. Ezio fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et faillit perdre l'équilibre en voulant reculer tant il avait la tête qui tournait.

-Ezio, tu es sain et sauf ! dit une voix grave.

Il avait emmagasiné trop de fumée pour respirer de l'air pur et sa toux ne se calma que quand ses poumons eurent assez évacué d'air toxique pour accepter l'échange avec de l'oxygène. Malgré sa vue brouillée, il avait reconnu son oncle et petit à petit et il recommençait à distinguer les gens autour de lui. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de suie et il y avait quelques marques de brûlures sur les tissus. Mario l'aida à s'épousseter et lui expliqua vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention ni aux acclamations des gens car son regard dériva sur une personne qui se tenait en retrait. Elle l'intriguait par son comportement nerveux elle se balançait sur ses pieds, tournait la tête tout le temps et son visage était dissimulé sous un capuchon. Ezio vit rouge et se précipita vers l'inconnu en écartant la foule étonnée. Il se mit à courir dès qu'il eut le champ libre et s'élança à la poursuite de cette personne qui venait de prendre la fuite, la colère montant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

L'individu courrait vite, mais l'Assassin n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner car il le talonnait de près. Encore quelques mètres et il le plaqua au sol. Ils avaient débouché dans une ruelle éloignée des grandes rues et du monde. L'inconnu ne se laissa pas faire et essaya en vain de se débattre, mais Ezio le maintint fermement au sol. A force de gesticuler, le capuchon du fuyard s'était enlevé et dévoilait le visage d'un homme :

-Toi ? s'exclama Ezio en levant son poing, prêt à frapper.

-Je peux tout expliquer ! Pitié ! supplia-t-il en se protégeant le visage avec ses mains.

-Il n'y a pas de pitié qui tienne ! gronda Ezio qui s'était relevé tout en le prenant par le col. T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, Silvio !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

-Alors ? Je t'écoute ! s'impatienta Ezio qui déclencha le mécanisme de sa lame.

-Je t'avais dit que je n'en avais pas finit avec toi, dit Silvio, tranquillement.

-Maintenant que je suis là, tu peux..

Mais Silvio lui cracha à la figure et Ezio dut lâcher prise. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé. Rageant contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa propre épée, il dévisagea ses adversaires ceux-ci étaient armés de dagues et de couteaux pour la majorité, mais quelques-uns avaient un marteau accroché à leur ceinture. Il rangea discrètement sa lame dans son étui, inutile de prendre des risques; il allait devoir se battre à mains nues.

-Tu veux prendre ta revanche ? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, je t'aurais fixé un rendez-vous, dit Ezio sur un ton qui se voulait ironique, tout en continuant de fixer son ennemi.

-Ne fais pas le malin, tu n'es pas en position de force. Regardes, tu es entouré de mes meilleurs hommes, répliqua Silvio en écartant les bras pour montrer ses compagnons.

-Quel honneur ! Mais tu sais, j'ai horreur des comités d'accueil comme celui-là..

-Attaquez-le ! ordonna-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Comme il s'y attendait, ceux qui se trouvaient dans son dos l'attaquèrent en premier. Il se retourna brusquement pour saisir le poignet du premier adversaire et lui arracha sa dague en le faisant passer au-dessus de son épaule. Le suivant hésita quand il s'approcha de l'Assassin ce qu'il lui valut une dague plantée dans son torse. Le troisième hurla pour se donner du courage et sauta. La manœuvre surprit le jeune homme qui recula d'un pas et esquiva la lame du couteau qui lui frôla l'épaule gauche. Il profita de cette ouverture pour saisir son adversaire et lui envoyer un crochet dans la mâchoire et de le finir avec un coup de genou dans le menton. Un autre s'élança avec un marteau et Ezio dut se protéger avec le brassard de sa lame. Des étincelles jaillirent entre le choc des deux métaux et de sa main droite le jeune homme prit le manche de l'arme, mais son propriétaire dévia sa main et recula pour porter à un autre coup. Ezio se baissa, évita les coups répétitifs et par pur reflexe, donna un coup de pied au marteau, fit sortir sa lame, poignarda son ennemi et jeta le corps loin de lui. Deux hommes perdirent courage et s'enfuirent.

-C'étaient tes meilleurs hommes, non ? dit Ezio en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que Silvio. Pour ceux qui se sont battus en tout cas..

-_Fottiti_ ! coupa Silvio.

-Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même, c'est toi qui les as menés ici, déclara l'Assassin, puis reprenant son sérieux. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, si ce n'est que pour me piéger et essayer de me tuer ? Pourquoi tu as mis le feu aux charrettes ?

En guise de réponse, Silvio brandit un marteau qui se trouvait au sol et se lança sur lui. Ezio ne fit qu'éviter les coups et de frapper dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Il laissa son adversaire se fatiguer pour lui arracher l'arme des mains, ce qui ne tarda pas. Silvio lâcha son marteau au bout d'une énième déviation :

-Déjà essoufflé ? Mais je dois reconnaître que tu es assez endurant pour quelqu'un qui ne prend jamais les armes, railla Ezio. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu as impliqué des gens innocents dans ton histoire ?

Trop épuisé pour espérer échapper à Ezio, Silvio lâcha :

-C'était pour vous faire sortir…

-« Vous » ? reprit le jeune homme.

Il le prit par le col pour le forcer à avouer toute la vérité. Pour paraître encore plus convaincant, il leva son poing droit :

-Je t'écoute, dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

-C'était pour me venger…

-Oh, parce que j'ai atteint ta fierté, j'en suis navré, coupa-t-il faussement compatissant.

-Je voulais faire une diversion..si ta sœur sortait, elle n'irait pas au même endroit que…que toi et donc...j'aurais pu.., réussit-il en articuler.

-Ca va, je crois que j'ai compris la suite, devina Ezio en le regardant sombrement.

-Tu..tu vas me relâcher ? osa demander Silvio.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je-je ne sais pas…il n'y a pas eu de morts…, continua-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

-Il aurait pu y en avoir avec tes conneries. Mais, dis-moi pourquoi t'en prendre à ma sœur, si ce n'est que pour assouvir tes désirs ?

-Ezio ! intervint Mario. Tu l'as retrouvé…

-Ah parce que vous le connaissez ? coupa Ezio plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, en tournant la tête.

-Je viens d'apprendre de drôles informations le concernant..., continua son oncle.

-Crache le morceau ! ordonna le jeune homme en s'adressant à Silvio. Quel était ton but ?

-Il ne le dira pas, dit Mario.

-Je peux le faire parler…

-Non, laisse, coupa son oncle en posant une main sur son épaule. Il voulait jouer les faux amants pour s'approcher de la fortune de la famille, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

Ezio grogna. Si son oncle n'avait pas été là, il aurait frappé Silvio jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever.

-Quel plan minable, réussit-il à marmonner.

Il lâcha brutalement Silvio qui tomba à terre. Ce dernier se releva et tenta de s'échapper, mais un mercenaire l'intercepta et l'immobilisa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda-t-il à Mario.

-Mettez-le avec les autres, dit son oncle en s'adressant au mercenaire.

En regardant le mercenaire s'éloigner avec son prisonnier, Ezio tenta de se calmer avant de parler à son oncle, mais celui-ci avait remarqué qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

-Tu es frustré de ne pas avoir eu de vrai combat, hein Ezio ? lança son oncle.

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, le jeune homme le regarda, incrédule.

-Je-je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon…

-Allez, viens te défouler au terrain d'entraînement, lui proposa Mario.

-_Grazie_. Mais avant, j'aimerais juste m'entretenir avec Claudia.

-Fais seulement _mio nipote_ ! sourit son oncle.

Il sortit de la ruelle et se mit à la recherche de sa sœur. Tout recommençait à rentrer dans l'ordre les hommes avaient rejoins leur femme et enfants qui se remettaient de leurs émotions pendant que d'autres enlevaient les charrettes carbonisées des rues. Il trouva Claudia assise sur un banc en compagnie d'une jeune fille.

-Ah, Claudia, dit Ezio. Puis-je te l'emprunter quelques instants ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille et faisant une petite révérence.

-Bien-bien sûr, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-_Grazie_.

Claudia se leva et marcha avec son frère quelques mètres plus loin.

-Que voulais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? dit Ezio en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-C'était pour _ça_ que… ? fulmina sa sœur.

-_Calma mia sorellina_ ! dit-il précipitamment en levant ses mains. Non, c'était pas ça…mais tu ne me laisserais pas dans l'ignorance d'une si charmante créature…

-Elle s'appelle Angelina Ceresa. Je te vois venir, Ezio, mais je dois te prévenir de ne pas jouer les bourreaux des cœurs avec elle, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Moi ? Bourreau des cœurs ? Jamais ! C'est toi qui me brise le cœur avec tes insultes, dit-il sur un ton faussement vexé et en mettant une main sur son cœur pour compléter sa comédie.

Sa sœur ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

-Maintenant…qu'est-ce que je voulais déjà…ah oui ! s'exclama Ezio en se rappelant de ce qu'il voulait, et puis continua plus sérieusement. Tu savais que c'était Silvio qui avait organisé tout ce raffut ?

-Non, mais j'ai vu Mario et il m'a dit que c'était ce petit crétin le responsable. Malheureusement pour lui, je l'ai vu et je l'ai giflé deux fois.

-Eh bien, il doit au moins avoir la mâchoire décrochée, se moqua Ezio.

-Oh c'est bon, je ne tape pas aussi fort que toi ! se vexa-t-elle en essayant de le frapper à l'épaule, mais tout ce qu'elle obtenu, ce fut un craquement sinistre venant son poignet.

-Avoue que tu as aimé le gifler, dit Ezio sans tenir compte de la tentative de sa sœur.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, Ezio, sinon cela s'appellerait du sadisme, rétorqua Claudia en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

-Ne joue pas la comédie, avoue ! insista-t-il.

-Hum..oui c'est vrai que ça fait un bien fou, finit-elle par avouer en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Ah tu vois !

-Je peux retourner auprès d'Angelina maintenant ?

-Je crois que oui, répondit-il en se frottant le menton.

-_Bene_ et s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle encore en lui faisant un beau sourire.

-_Sì_ ?

-Evite de tourner autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme toutes les filles qui te voient, elle est sous ton charme, mais elle est déjà promise à un homme, soupira Claudia qui commença à faire demi-tour.

Son frère lui adressa un beau sourire avant de murmurer :

-Dommage.

-Ezio ! s'exclama sa sœur qui avait entendu.

-Je ne lui ferais rien, _promesso_ !

De loin, Angelina lui fit un petit signe de la main en pensant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, mais il lui adressa un de ses sourires qui faisaient fondre les filles. Il l'entendit vaguement glousser et sa sœur soupirer en le voyant. Puis, il partit vers sa villa où son oncle Mario l'attendait, l'épée à la main, sur le terrain d'entraînement. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand, un mur en pierre délimitait un cercle, ne laissant pas assez de place pour plusieurs combattants, mais en revanche, offrait un certain espace pour deux adversaires. Quelques mercenaires attendaient patiemment le combat suivant tout en bavardant sur les techniques de chacun.

-Alors, tu es prêt ? demanda Mario.

-Toujours, répliqua Ezio.

Ils bataillèrent pendant une grande partie de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'un couple vienne les interrompre. Un homme, accompagné d'une femme qui avait un bébé dans les bras, s'adressa à Ezio en s'inclinant :

-_Signore_, je voulais vous faire part de ma gratitude pour avoir sauver ma femme et mon fils.

-Mais…mais de rien, répondit le jeune homme, surpris.

-Si je puis faire quoique soit pour vous…

-Non, je ne crois pas…enfin si !

-Qu'est-ce… ?

-Chérissez votre femme et votre enfant encore plus que vous ne le faites déjà, lui dit Ezio.

-Mais, _Signore_.., hésita l'homme, étonné.

-C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

-_Grazie mille_, remercia-t-il.

Puis le couple les quitta et Mario s'exclama en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos :

-Ah ah ! Mon neveu est devenu un vrai _uomo coraggioso_!

-N'exagérez pas..., souffla Ezio tout en encaissant le coup.

Ils reprirent leur affrontement quelques minutes après.  
Le soleil avait entamé sa descente vers l'horizon quand Ezio, épuisé, s'appuya sur le mur, haletant. Son oncle n'était pas en reste, lui aussi essayait de récupérer son souffle en prenant appui sur son épée plantée dans le sol. Ceux qui les avaient observés n'en attendaient pas moins de leur part : Mario était connu pour manier l'épée avec souplesse et férocité et son neveu avait été entraîné par ce dernier, bien qu'il ait déjà de bonnes bases dans le combat.

-Je pense..que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? déclara Mario entre deux souffles.

-Certainement. Je ne vous croyais pas aussi endurant, vous m'avez surpris, répondit Ezio en se relevant.

-Ah ah, c'est tout l'art du combat. Il ne suffit pas d'être fort pour désarmer un adversaire, mais encaisser et parer pour trouver une faille dans sa défense, voilà le rôle de l'endurance ! Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as très vite progressé depuis la dernière fois, constata son oncle, ravi.

-Parce que j'ai eu un excellent maître, sourit le jeune homme.

Mario rigola et le prit par l'épaule en marchant vers la villa. Ils croisèrent Claudia, qui justement, allait les chercher pour leur dire que le dîner était prêt. Toute la famille se réunit autour de la table, mangea, discuta pendant une longue partie de la soirée.  
Ezio fut bien content de retrouver son lit après une bonne douche car, il en était conscient, le lendemain risquait d'être assez pénible à cause des courbatures douloureuses. Il s'affala sur son lit, n'ayant même plus le courage de se redresser pour prendre la couverture et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

_Signora: _madame  
_Cosa?: _quoi?  
_Subito: _tout de suite  
___Scusatemi, madre: _Excusez-moi, mère  
_Signore: _monsieur_Fottiti:_ va te faire foutre  
_Grazie:_ merci /_Grazie mille:_ merci beaucoup  
_mio nipote_: mon neveu  
_Calma mia sorellina:_ du calme petite soeur  
_Bene:_ bien, d'accord  
_Sì:_ oui  
_promesso:_ promis  
_uomo coraggioso:_brave homme

Voilà, j'ai finit cette histoire...mais bon peut-etre que je devrais faire une suite? C'est pas garanti que je le fasse..  
J'écrirais une autre histoire dans quelques temps, mais faut que je la finisses..

Bon,..reviews? svplaaaiiiit...^^


End file.
